


Rose of Pain: Unnoticed Destiny

by JaksanaBoonchom



Category: LUNA SEA, Loudness (Japan Band), Malice Mizer, Marilyn Manson (Band), X JAPAN, Zi:Kill (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaksanaBoonchom/pseuds/JaksanaBoonchom
Summary: “In the Legendary History, is have a war between human who have a special powers call”Dragons”“The dragon have guardian call ”Protector” , is called “Wars of Disaster” Have Dragon of Heaven and Dragon of Gaia, If Protector was slain, Both of them is Death…”“There is have Seven elemental dragon, Wind,Fire,Water,Earth,Life, Death and Light” “Is passed for generations until….“13 December 1998”
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 2





	Rose of Pain: Unnoticed Destiny

Rose of Pain(Remake)

Original:Korogi Nagisa

Remake

Story: Jaksana

Art: Jaksana, Mai Eiam

“ _In the Legendary History, is have a war between a human who has a special powers call” Dragons”_

_“The dragon have guardian call ”Protector”, is called “Wars of Disaster” Have Dragon of Heaven and Dragon of Gaia, If Protector was slain, Both of them is Death…”_

_“There is have Seven elemental dragons, Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Life, Death, and Light” “Is passed for generations until…._

_“13 December 1998”_

Characters (Our Main Protagonist!!!)

Dragon of Wind

Yoshiki Hayashi

Known as the Drummer and Pianist of X Japan, after he lost his closest friends, Hide by unknown reason, he has lived in sorrow but somehow manages him into the inescapable destiny and appearance of someone who not supposed to live here.

Weapons: Spear” Storm of Pandora”

Hideto Matsumoto

Also known as Hide, after mysterious death he had been alone after all, but somehow is managed him back to life as “Angel of Darkness” one of Protector of Wind, Is apparent He Loves Yoshiki too much and treats him like Lover.

Weapons: he does have but uses Wind magic(offensive Magic)

Taiji Sawada

Was in X Japan and Loudness, but hid his real reason for leaving them, is apparent he has magic since he’s 9 years old, he is actually “Angel of Light” one of Protector of Wind, He also loves with Yoshiki but hid it because he didn’t want to see Hide suffering by himself.

Weapons: Same as Hide but he use a Healing Magic (also wind support magic)

**Author's Note:**

> This series is have different artists who draw the scene


End file.
